


Pete's Adventures in Babysitting

by GetMeOut



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Ageplay, Diapers, Gen, Headspace, Infantilism, awwWW BEBE PAT AND BRENDY, babying, goodnes s, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetMeOut/pseuds/GetMeOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete is stuck watching Patrick and Brendon while Spencer goes shopping. Cute fluffiness EVERYWHERE.</p>
<p>*insert ageplay warning here blah blah blah*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting New People

"That must be Spencer," Pete said, getting up from the couch to answer the knock at the door. He opened the door and, surely enough, at the door was Spencer with his little, Brendon. Spencer had to go shopping for more baby supplies for Brendon, and he couldn't just take Brendon with him while he was in his headspace (and forcing him out of it could damage him). 

The same thing had happened to Brendon and Patrick- they both somehow received much younger headspaces than before. Before, Patrick was mentally 3 and Brendon was mentally 2, but now they both had the mentality of helpless infants. They knew some words and babbled others (or cried), they both needed diapers, they both needed spoon or bottlefed... They needed a lot more attention and care now that they were mentally babies.

Patrick followed behind Pete when he answered the door, noticing two new people (or he thought they were new). He saw another daddy and a baby! At first, he felt a little bit of excitement for discovering two people other than his daddy, but then sudden anxiety struck him and he whimpered a little, hiding behind Pete.

Pete felt Patrick grip at his pant leg and chuckled a little, "Awww, Pat's a little nervous about meeting a new friend..." 

Spencer gently put Brendon in Pete's arms, patting his head a little, "You be good for uncle Pete, okay?" He said softly, kissing Brendon's cheek. "I love you, B."

Brendon made a little noise and smiled a little, then frowned when Spencer started to leave him. He whimpered and squirmed uncomfortably in Pete's arms as Spencer took off in his car, looking back at Pete with a look of distraught.

"Uh oh," Pete said quietly as he shut the door, and as he did, Brendon started crying. "Awww, Brendon..." Pete said as he patted Brendon's back, sitting on the couch. But Brendon kept crying nonetheless, wanting his daddy back now. "Aw, baby, you're shaking!" Pete said softly, and it was true, Brendon was trembling both from fear and from crying so hard. Pete gently had Brendon lay his head on his shoulder and he rocked him gently, rubbing his back as he shushed him softly.

Patrick was both nervous and jealous of the other baby. Who was this other baby and why was he stealing love from _his_ daddy? Patrick whimpered a little and crawled over to Pete and Brendon, pouting a little. Pete noticed this and gently helped Patrick onto the couch, "Be careful, Pat, this one's really scared..." Once Brendon was calm enough, Pete gently showed him to Patrick, "Pat, this is Brendon. Brendon, that's Pat," he said softly, stroking Brendon's hair gently.

Brendon sniffled a little and looked at Patrick. He seemed to be fascinated and he tried to reach out to touch Patrick's hair. Patrick backed up a little and Brendon flinched, whimpering and about to start crying again. Luckily, Pete stopped that from happening by sticking a pacifier in Brendon's mouth. Brendon instantly suckled on it and felt the stress leave him. 

Patrick cooed softly and reached out to touch Brendon's hair, Brendon letting him. He cooed behind his pacifier and leaned into Patrick's touch, smiling a little. He really liked having someone touch his hair and his face! Patrick giggled a little and grabbed one of Brendon's hands, putting it on his own head until Brendon moved his hand on his own. Both boys felt each other's hair and faces, getting used to each other and even hugging each other after a few minutes. Pete smiled, "Awwww, today's gonna be a breeze with you two..."


	2. Sharing is Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the boys are now starting to get more comfortable with each other, Patrick isn't comfortable with sharing his toys quite yet.

"Here, let's see how well you two play together," Pete said as he gently sat down Brendon on the floor, sitting Patrick down next to him. He went over to the toy box in Patrick's room and got out a couple of his toys, went back over to the two boys and sat the toys in between them. "You two wanna play? Pat's got a lot of toys that he likes to play with, so I'm sure he wouldn't mind sharing them with his new friend!" He went to the kitchen to brew himself some coffee- he knew today was going to be a _long_ one.

Patrick grabbed the toys in front of him and hugged them all, smiling a little. When Brendon reached over to grab one, Patrick whined and kept them out of his reach. They were his toys! He wanted them to himself, Pete _did_ buy them for him, after all.

Brendon whined a little and reached for them again. Patrick put them out of Brendon's reach again, this time saying, "No! Mine!"

Brendon pouted his lip a little, then reached out once more, grabbing the foot of a teddy bear this time before Patrick could pull away. He held onto the bear's foot with both hands, frowning a little and tugging on it, "Gimme!"

"No!" Patrick said, pulling, "Mine!"

"Gimme!"

"Mine!"

"GIMME!"

"MINE!"

Both boys pulled and tugged the bear away from each other, growling and glaring at each other. Eventually, Patrick lost his grip on the teddy bear and Brendon pulled, falling backwards and landing on his back. Instead of crying, he hugged the teddy bear tightly and rolled onto his stomach so Patrick couldn't get it back, snuggling with it and smiling a little.

Patrick whined a little, pouting at Pete when he came back. 

"What's the matter, Pat?" Pete asked. Patrick pointed at Brendon, who was still snuggling with the bear. "Brendon has your bear...?"

Patrick nodded, "Mine!"

"Patrick," Pete said, bending down, "You need to share your toys with your friend. Just as he has to share with you. He'll play with the bear for a little bit, then he can give it to you and you can give him a different toy, okay?"

Patrick nodded a little, feeling better knowing that it was okay to share. He crawled over to Brendon and laid down next to him. Brendon saw him and scooted away a little, thinking that he was going to have the teddy bear taken away again. But Patrick gently patted Brendon's hair, smiling a little, "Share!" he said happily. 

Brendon cooed and smiled, nodding, "Shareee..." He said, scooting back over to Patrick and nuzzling against him gently. Patrick smiled more and snuggled with Brendon, the bear being squished between them helplessly. Both boys liked each other again, and that was what made Pete happy.


End file.
